The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for planting seeds, in particular with a row crop planter.
Various factors affect crop yields. One factor, for example, is seed depth in a furrow. A productive crop yield is typically one that grows and emerges uniformly from the soil. Understanding planting depth provides valuable information that may be used to generate a productive crop yield.